


Sit back and relax

by happygowriting



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graceland - Freeform, Oral Sex (male recieving), angst undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Relationships: Johnny Tuturro/Reader, Johnny Tuturro/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sit back and relax

You knew Johnny had a bad day by the way he came in, his shoulders slumped and there was that look on his face. You further knew that he had a bad day by the way he snapped when someone talked to him, it made you frown because it seemed like he was having more bad days then good. You watched and gave him the space that you knew he was going to want and what he needed. He grabs a beer from the fridge and heads out back.

You follow him without much of a word, slipping your arms around him from behind and laying your head on his shoulder. You can feel the tension in his body and you feel the sigh he breathes out more than you hear it. He twists off the cap of his beer and takes a long drink and still not a word is said. Sometimes he just needed you to be around without saying anything and you didn’t mind that, knowing that your presences brought a sort of comfort to him. 

“That bad of a day?” You ask after a while, the tension still in his body even as he drinks his beer.

“Just another typical day.” Johnny says and you can hear how tired he is in his voice. 

“Let me take care of you.” The demand in your voice is soft, but it still leaves no room for argument because he soon turns in your arms, looking at you for the first time since he’s gotten home. A finger under your chin, he lifts your face to his and presses a soft kiss to your lips, a silent agreement to let you take care of him tonight.

Slipping a hand into his you lead him back inside, pausing to toss the bottle away, and then it’s up the stairs and to the bathroom. Johnny was always one to take showers but tonight you were calling the shots and you were thinking a nice bath would help some of the tension in his body, it always helped you when you had a bad day. You press a kiss to his lips before you start to run the bath, putting a few drops of lavender in it to help with the relaxation.

“A bath, really sweetheart?” Johnny half complains as you walk over to him and start to take his clothes off.

“Trust me Johnny, it’s going to help you. Have I ever steered you wrong?” You smirk and lean up to kiss him again as your hands drop to his pants, working off his belt and then you push his pants off along with his boxers, your hands palming his ass. “Get in the bath baby.”

He makes a noise like he’s complaining but it’s half hearted and it’s followed by him climbing into the bath. You slip in behind him and pull him to your chest. When he goes to say something, knowing him a snarky remark, you shush him and tell him to close his eyes. He does and you run water over his head, before you start to massage shampoo into it. You take your time and really work the soap in, it isn’t as much about washing his hair but allowing him to relax as you massaged his head. You knew that it was one of the relaxing things to have done - someone else washing your hair and having someone’s fingers running through your hair.

Johnny lets out a sigh and you can feel some of the tension start to melt from his body. Good, that’s what you wanted, for him to feel relaxed and not stress about work or the things that he had to do for his job. You knew that it was a lot and that it caused him to feel bad a lot of the time so you tried to help him relax when you could.

The bath is peaceful, soft words passing between the two of you. Nothing about work is mentioned because that isn’t what is needed at the moment, instead you talked about mundane things that didn’t really matter. It was just conversation to fill the quietness of the room and it helped to get Johnny’s mind off of things. 

Soon you slip out of the bath, neither of you bother with clothes because you’re just going back to your room and they would come off anyway. A soft giggle slips through your lips as you push Johnny onto the bed and you follow, dropping down and straddling his waist so you can lean down and kiss him. His hands easily find your hips and he groans softly into the kiss, body already responding to having you naked and on him.

“You just sit here and relax.” You murmur against his lips before you kiss down his chest and stomach, moving your body down so you can settle between his legs, your hand finding his cock and wrapping it around.

“Don’t need to do that sweetheart…” He reaches down and starts to grab you, trying to pull you up.

You look up at him and breath out a laugh. “I know I don’t need to but I want to, now you sit here and relax and let me take care of you baby.”

Johnny watches you and smirks, tongue flicking out to lick his lips and he runs his fingers through your hair, letting you do what you want. You grin in triumph before wrapping your lips around his cock. You enjoyed sucking his cock, a soft groan falling from your lips as you sink down on his length. He was thick, heavy on your tongue and the way he tasted is always so good. 

You start to bob your head, taking more and more of his cock into your mouth until finally he’s hitting the back of your throat. Your hand wraps around his shaft, stroking what wasn’t in your mouth. Your other hand drops down to cradle his balls, squeezing softly and touching them the way that he likes. All your attention is on him, on making him feel good and forget the day that he had. It was always a benefit when you hear his moans and feel his fingers tangle in your hair because he’s enjoying the way your pretty lips look when they’re stretched around his hard cock and how wet and hot your mouth feels around him. It’s one of the sights that he can never get enough of, and never wants to.

The bad tension slowly finds its way out of his body, replaced by one that you created from the pleasure of having your mouth on him. His hips jerk up, pushing his cock further down your throat and you gag a bit, but adjust because you know that means he’s getting close and there’s almost nothing better than you making him cum. You quicken your mouth, bobbing your head faster and wrapping your tongue around his cock. You twist your hand as you stroke him just the way he likes it and squeezes his balls with just the right amount of pressure that it’s enough to send him over.

He moans your name, tightens his fingers in your hair and you feel his cock throb as he spills down your throat. You slowly move your head over his cock as he cums, your tongue cleaning him up before you let him drop from your mouth. You lick your lips and grin up at him.

“You feeling relaxed now?”

“Yeah, I am sweetheart.” He pulls you up, flipping you onto your back. “ButI think I still have some tension that needs to be released…”


End file.
